GoodBye
by JoelsBabyDoll
Summary: Harry couldn't even remember what the fight was about or how it started. All he could remember were the seven little words Draco had said.
1. Ch One 3 AM

Good-Bye  
  
By: Xtreme_Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling I'm just putting them in my own little world and making no money at all. Enjoy.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind! Also this fic had implieded slash  
  
of the Harry/Draco kind and two characters die, so if that's not your cup of tea then   
  
don't read. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
~.....~ Harry's thoughts   
  
Ch. 1 3 a.m.  
  
~ 3 am, what an ungodly hour to be up. ~ Harry thought. Harry couldn't sleep. No, he was to busy thinking about the fight and what Draco, his boyfriend of one year (well, now EX- boyfriend) had said. Harry couldn't even remember what the fight was about or how it started. All he could remember were the seven little words Draco had said.  
  
"I don't love you any more." and "It's over."  
  
~Why doesn't he love me anymore? It can't be because of the fight, I mean we have fights all the time. What did I do wrong? ~  
  
Harry sat up and quietly as not to wake the others got out of bed. He tipped-toed all the way down to the common room.  
  
~No ones here . . . well of course no ones here its bloody 3 am~ Harry thought as he walked across the common room to get some parchment and a quill. ~ I'll write Draco, yes that's what I'll do. Tell him how I feel.~   
  
Harry dipped his quill in some ink and stared at the blank parchment. Harry thought about what to write for a long time. Then it hit him, the perfect thing. Harry was not just going to write Draco a letter, no he was going to write Draco a poem. A poem that would show Draco just how much Harry couldn't live with out him. And Harry didn't plan on living without him. So with that Harry started writing.  
  
A/N: I know that was alittle short, I'll try to make the chapters longer. 


	2. Ch Two The Tower

Good-Bye  
  
By: Xtreme_Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling I'm just putting them in my own little world and making no money at all. Enjoy.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind! Also this fic had implieded slash  
  
of the Harry/Draco kind and two characters die, so if that's not your cup of tea then   
  
don't read. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
~.....~ Harry's thoughts   
  
Ch. 2 The Tower  
  
~ Perfect. ~ Harry thought as he looked down at his poem. ~ Now to show the world I'm not going   
  
live with out Draco. ~  
  
Harry put his poem in an envelope and wrote Draco's name across the front. Then he walked up to   
  
his dorm. As he walked in he looked at all the people he had lived with for the last six years.  
  
He was going to miss them all. Harry walked over to his bed, opened his trunk and got out his   
  
Invisibility cloak. He then walked over to Ron's bed side.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry, but I can't live without Draco, you know that. But I want you to know you're the   
  
bestest friend a guy could ask for. You where the first friend I ever had and I love you I really  
  
do. Please don't hate me in the morning. Tell 'Mione I love her too."  
  
And with that Harry lightly kissed Ron's forehead, put the cloak around him and walked out the   
  
door. He walked down the stairs and into the common room. Harry paused and looked around.  
  
~ This is the last time I'll ever get to see this place. ~   
  
Harry thought about all the good times he had shared in this room and a single tear fell from his   
  
eye.   
  
"Good-bye" He said. Harry then walked out of the tower that had been his home for the last  
  
time. He made his way up to the North tower. He knew no one would be there this late at night.  
  
When he got there he took off his cloak and took out Draco's poem. With the poem in hand Harry   
  
climbed onto the ledge. He walk to the end and looked down.  
  
~ It's not that far down really. ~  
  
He then looked up to the night sky. There where no stars out on this night, just clouds.  
  
~ Perfect. ~  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked straight ahead.  
  
"Good-bye Draco, I love you."  
  
And with that Harry stepped off the ledge and left this world forever. 


	3. Ch Three The Letter

Good-Bye  
  
By: Xtreme_Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling I'm just putting them in my own little world and making no money at all. Enjoy.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind! Also this fic had implieded slash  
  
of the Harry/Draco kind and two characters die, so if that's not your cup of tea then   
  
don't read. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
*....* Draco's thoughts   
  
  
  
^. . ^ Harry's letter to Draco  
  
Ch. 3 The Letter  
  
Draco woke up the next morning feeling sad. He hadn't meant to say all those things to Harry,  
  
they just came out. The fight was stupid too. Harry made a comment about how evil Draco's dad was,  
  
and Draco didn't take well to that.  
  
* It's not his fault really. He didn't know my dad was a spy for the light. I should have told him  
  
before I stormed off. I'll tell him today, and we'll make up and everything will be fine. *  
  
Draco got out of bed put on his robes and then geld his hair. He then walked out of his dorm and  
  
into the common room.  
  
"Hey Draco, ready to go to breakfast?" Crabbe asked as Draco walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, come on lets go."   
  
So Draco, Crabbe, and Golye (s?) made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there Draco noticed  
  
something was wrong. For one thing Harry was not in his seat and Weasly and Granger looked worried.  
  
For another thing all the teachers (yes even snape) looked as though the world was about to end.  
  
* Wonder what's wrong. * Draco thought to himself as he sat down at his table. Right as he sat down  
  
Dumbledor stood up.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. One of our own has committed suicide last night." Right way the   
  
hall broke out into chatter, everyone was looking around to see who was missing. Then a thought  
  
hit Draco.  
  
  
  
* Wait a minute. . .Harry's gone. . .no, you can't mean him. . .Please don't say Harry. *   
  
Draco now had a look of worry on his face. His father had taught him to never show emotion, but  
  
right now he could care less about what his father taught him. His Harry might be dead, and it  
  
would be his fault.  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Harry Potter died last night."  
  
* NOOOOOOOOOO. . .Harry. . .why? Harry why? You can't leave me. I'm sorry for all the things I've   
  
said.* Tears started to fall from Draco's eyes and he didn't care who saw.  
  
"Now the funeral will be later this afternoon, I hope to see you all there. Also Mr. Malfoy would  
  
you please meet me in my office after breakfast?" Dumbledor asked looking over at Draco. Draco  
  
looked up and nodded his head.  
  
"Very good. Now classes have been canceled for the day." Dumbledor then sat down.  
  
After breakfast Draco made his way to the Headmaster office.  
  
*Why does me want to see me for? Does he think its my fault? Probably. And he has good reason to  
  
. . . It is. *  
  
Before he knew it he was outside Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Candy Apples."  
  
He made his way inside and stopped at the office door. * Here goes nothing* He opened the door  
  
and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello Draco, lemon drop?" Dumbledor asked  
  
"No thanks." Draco said in a little voice.  
  
" Now Draco I bet your wonder why I wanted to see you, am I right?"  
  
"Yes" Draco said and looked up at the Headmaster. The gleam that could always be found in his  
  
eyes was now gone.  
  
"Now dear boy I do not believe this is your fault. I have something for you, and that something   
  
is this." Dumbledor reached inside a drawer on his desk and pulled out what looked like to be a   
  
letter. A letter with Draco's name on it.  
  
"As you can see it's addressed to you, so here you go." Dumbledor handed the letter over to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at the letter in his hands, took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was not a letter  
  
but a poem.  
  
* Harry wrote me a poem. *  
  
^It's not easy saying this to you  
  
It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do  
  
But Draco before I go  
  
I want you to know  
  
I wish you strength  
  
When times are hard  
  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find what   
  
you're looking for  
  
I wish you joy  
  
I wish you peace  
  
And that every star you see's within your reach  
  
And I wish you still loved me  
  
I wish that things were different you know that  
  
But still I'm happy for the time we had  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
Baby please believe  
  
I wish you strength  
  
When times are hard  
  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find what   
  
you're looking for  
  
I wish you joy  
  
I wish you peace  
  
And that every star you see's within your reach  
  
And I wish you still loved me  
  
Losing you is tearing me apart  
  
But a part of me will be with you no matter where you are  
  
I wish you strength  
  
When times are hard  
  
Oh I wish with all my heart you find what   
  
you're looking for  
  
I wish you joy  
  
I wish you peace  
  
And that every star you see's within your reach  
  
And I wish you still loved me^  
  
A/N: Harry's poem is a song called "I wish" by Jo Dee Messina 


End file.
